


Into the Innitverse - 404

by diapason



Series: Into The Innitverse [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Superheroes, Supervillains, Texting, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Villains, alternate perspective, strangers to friends to lovers more specifically, this runs parallel to spiderinnit, you have to read spiderinnit first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diapason/pseuds/diapason
Summary: George hadn't exactly envisioned spending the last few months of his first year at uni moonlighting as a supervillain at the side of his hot classmate, but that seemed to be exactly where he'd ended up.(or, the gogy companion fic! runs parallel to spiderinnit, read that first. updates when i want attention.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenotfound & Dream, why the FUCK does the platonic dnf tag not exist
Series: Into The Innitverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095338
Comments: 142
Kudos: 280





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter takes place in like... april last year

George wasn't really sure what to make of it when his classroom crush from a few seats down cornered him on the way out of his Comparative Literature seminar one day and said, "I know what you've been doing to get those grades."

Because, well, what he had been doing was exploiting his newfound ability to go beyond the limits of human capabilities and reading off of other people's exam papers through their bodies.

"I promise I'm not screwing the teacher," was all he could think to say, boxed in as he was by the pretty blonde man whose name he wasn't even really sure of but whose laptop was covered in stickers from gaming conventions and the occasional unicorn sticker.

He'd hoped the blonde would laugh, but instead his eyes set cold and grey as dead leaves, looking straight into George's, sending a shiver of fear down him. Damn, this guy was threatening when he wasn't being cute and focused on his code. "We both know that's not what I meant, George. I see what you're doing. I see it every week."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Surely he couldn't actually have clocked that George was using superpowers to pass and get out of the wild module he'd quickly begun to regret taking around week three of the term? Surely, he had some other theory George could deny, and move on, and maybe get cute guy's number while he was here making solid eye contact and pressed up against the wall like this… (Not the time.)

"George, don't lie to me."

_Fucking hell, PLEASE take me to dinner first._

"Tell me what you think is going on, then, if you're so sure."

"Let me put it this way," hot guy (he'd graduated) murmured, eyes finally moving away to cast furtively around the hallway for passers-by. They were totally alone. "You had something happen to you recently. A couple of weeks ago. Not something you told anybody about, obviously. Who'd believe it?"

George felt his mouth drying - he swallowed nervously anyway.

"And then you figured, hey! I can use this to pass my English exams super easy, and what you _didn't_ figure was that you should maybe have taken it a little more slowly so that the one guy in the room who could relate wasn't gonna _immediately_ see your grades rising every week for no apparent reason."

Wait.

"Relate?"

"Yes, George, I'm getting to that. You put all this effort in to hide your cheating from the professors, you made it such a natural slope up - but it was _too_ natural, you get me? I bet you made a spreadsheet or something." Which he had, although he had no idea how hot guy could ever have clocked that. "You tried too hard and it got you nowhere. You've been spotted. You're using something the rest of us don't have and never will. So just tell me what it is and we'll see where the conversation goes from there."

And, well.

George hadn't been in a position like this for a long time, and maybe he was a little too affected by the eye contact and the closeness and the tone of voice.

Either way, one more stern look from hot guy, and he sang like a canary.

"Okay. It started at the end of March. Basically, I was bored in a lecture, and I noticed if I squinted my eyes right that I could see through to the curtains behind the projector screen. And I figured, hey, maybe it's just a little see-through, right? But then I tried again on my notebook and I could see through to the desk with, like, twenty pages in the way. And then I tried a little harder, and I could see past my laptop, and then if I really pushed it I could see through the entire wall to the corridors outside, and - yeah. And I practised it a lot, in class, and then I realised I could kind of zoom in a little bit. And I was probably going to fail this module, and everybody's work was right there, so… Yeah. Basically."

Hot guy was silent. Considering.

Then he spoke again, quieter.

"George, I've been looking for people like me for a little while now."

Like him?

"You're not the first I've met, but you seem like you'd be a useful addition to the team."

"The team?"

"The Dream Team."

"I don't understand."

Hot guy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, then took a deep breath and tried again. "You've heard of Spiderman."

"For sure."

"He's out there every night doing what exactly?"

"Uh… Crimefighting, I think? It always pretty much just sounded like vigilante bullshit to me."

"Right, right, good," hot guy nodded. "But he has one main opponent, right?"

"I mean… Yeah, he has the guy in the mask, and I heard something about a second guy?"

"Forget about him. We're talking about Dream, here."

And it took George a moment of scanning hot guy's face before he Knew.

"That's you?"

"That's me."

And holy shit if that didn't actually make his crush _worse_ in an instant. Curse a lifetime of sexy queer-coded villains for priming him for a moment exactly like this one - he was into an axe murderer, and he _liked_ it.

"What does this have to do with me?" he asked coolly, as if he wasn't enjoying this half as much as the truth of it.

"I wanted to ask if you would join me, George," hot guy said simply.

"Join you?"

"Join the Dream Team. Nick and I, we're hoping to have a trio of sorts when we go out on the town - two heads are better than one, but with three we could keep Spiderman down every night and still have time to cause a little chaos. What do you say?"

And hot guy must have known exactly what he was doing to George, he must have, because the eye contact was intense and his elbow came up to lean against the wall bringing his face all the way up close to George's and he raised a single eyebrow in malicious confidence and George nearly fell in love right there and then and -

"Sure," he said at a normal volume, trying his damnedest to break the atmosphere of choking sexual tension his mind was creating. _Do not kiss this man. You do not know his name and he is an axe murderer._

"Perfect." Hot guy backed away, lifting the heaviness in the air right out of George's lungs and pulling his phone out. "Let me get your number, I'll add you to the chat."

And, while this was definitely never in a million years how he'd expected to finally get his classroom crush's contact details, he guessed this was happening now.

* * *

**we are criminals**

(clay added you to the chat.)

clay: hey nick this is george

clay: he can see shit good

nick: what

clay: uh xray i think

nick: thats trash

clay: you're fucking trash and you get no bitches

nick: how many bitches do u get?????

clay: all

george: Hey guys sorry to interrupt lmao

clay: hey george

nick: wassup

nick: call me sapdaddy

clay: do not do that

george: Nice to meet you I guess

nick: it is nice to meet me 😎

?george: How do you know Clay then

clay: school

nick: we met in the hot tub at the nickelodeon resort

clay: literally Shut Up

nick: ur mad i get bitches 😎😎😎😎😎

clay: implying i even want bitches

nick: ur right u dont want bitches im the only girl for u

clay: i hate you x1000000

nick: oooo u wanna kiss me so baddddd

clay: why are you doing this in front of george

nick: he needs to get USED TO ME 😈

george: So he's just… Like this

clay: yea smh

george: I have some readings I have to get done you guys go ahead and flirt some more

nick: yes sir 😩🥵

clay: i've never met this man in my life i swear george


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George begins to integrate into the Team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'll notice the final chapter count has changed. yes that is right i actually finished the fic already. now updates whenever i finish the content of spiderinnit 2 up to arbitrary points rather than when i want attention as stated in the fic summary. now enjoy the dnf lmao

As it turned out, once you knew a guy beyond a couple of stolen glances from across a lecture hall every few days, he became a lot less of a manageable unattainable crush and a lot more of a threat to your mental stability.

"You do archery?"

"I mean, not amazingly. There's a society for it, so I've been at it since first year, but it's not like I'm Olympic or anything."

"No, no, don't count yourself out. That could be useful. It's pretty balanced, actually, with Nick on mixed attack and me on melee, we need a ranger."

"So should I bring my bow next time I see you?"

"How about I just pick you up after your society meet and you'll already have it?"

Pick him up? George felt a blush threaten to invade his cheeks. No. Calm and cool and collected.  _ You're a villain now, George. _

"That's pretty big brain."

"I am known for my ten thousand IQ plays."

"You're actually so cringe, you know that?"

"You started it!"

"I can't believe Dream himself makes ten thousand IQ jokes on his days off."

"Come on, you're no better."

"I don't have a reputation to uphold!"

"About that, actually. I was wondering if you had a name picked out."

"A name?"

"For your… persona, I guess. Like how we're Dream and Sapnap. I guess you  _ could  _ just be George but, one, identity immediately sussed, and two, having Dream, Sapnap and  _ George  _ sounds kinda stupid to me. You ever had a nickname like that before? Something we can build off?"

"Not really."

"Because Sapnap comes from 'pandas', and Dream was always my username when I was a kid - did you have a fun screen name or anything?"

He couldn't admit to being GeorgeeeHD. That was the least imaginative name on the planet, and also absolutely zero help in terms of their goals. "No."

"Nothing? Really? Just error 404, name not found?"

"Yeah."

"You're useless," he teased.

"Sorry I wasn't a smart kid."

"Implying you're smart now."

"We literally attend university!"

"Whatever. I've had an idea for your name. How do you feel about 404?"

George paused. Considered.

"It's a little bit wordy. Four-oh-four is a lot harder to say than Dream."

"You got any better ideas?"

And, well, he didn't - plus rejecting Clay seemed to be his Achilles' heel these days - so 404 it was.

"You should look into getting a good disguise. Sapnap's dumb bandanna thing is probably the level of coverage you wanna shoot for if you're not up for the full mask treatment."

"I have some frames from a cosplay my -" what was Eret to him? Not quite sibling "- mate did a few years ago, I can see what I can do with those to make them into something useable."

"Sweet. You're doing great, you know, George."

George pushed down the tingles that Clay's low voice sent through him with every compliment and put his game face on. "You're not so bad yourself."

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Eret Viar**

george: Hey do you know where I left the clout goggles last time we used them

Eret: The top drawer, probably.

george: Ty

Eret: When am I seeing you?

george: Um

george: Sunday at ten

Eret: Nice. I've got good news.

george: Great

  
  


* * *

  
  


**we are criminals**

george: Costume sorted

nick: lit

clay: that's great george

clay: do you wanna go for a test run tonight

george: Um

george: Idk

george: It's a bit soon

clay: no problem if you wanna take it slower nick and i have it covered

nick: pussy

clay: what is wrong with you

george: I know I'm a pussy, being a supervillain is a scary concept

nick: tru

george: I was thinking, actually

george: If I'm the one Brit in a set with two Americans surely I'm going to stand out more

george: so I was considering just not talking while I'm

george: With you

clay: oh that's smart you're smart

clay: i'm totally down with that

clay: you can be our silent archer

nick: and im the teammate who wont stfu lmao 🤪

clay: yes this is established

nick: why do u hate me

clay: you make it so easy

george: Just kiss already

nick: he never lets me 😡😡😡😡😡

clay: come on look at him as if he's brushed his teeth in the past eight years

nick: ur so rude i dont even wanna kiss u any more im gonna kiss george instead

george: Hey I may be gay but I'm not that desperate

clay: you are?

george: Oh

george: Yeah

clay: cool

nick: ayyy we out here interested in men 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈🏳️🌈

clay: did it really take you like two straight minutes to find that emoji

nick: two PANSEXUAL minutes 😾

nick: and yes bc its not in the flags menu

clay: ew bad menu design

nick: i was just gonna call it homophobia

george: LMAO

(nick has renamed the chat to **we are queer criminals** .)

clay: every day i regret asking you to be on my team

nick: WAIT WAIT WAIT PUN

nick: drumroll please

*george: *drums

nick: thank u george

nick: "talk about playing for the other team"

clay: -100/10 terrible

nick: u hate me im gonna go cry now

clay: bet

**Author's Note:**

> [the writers' block discord](https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm)  
> tell em ilex sent you


End file.
